All hail to the king
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: She declared she had found her son, that she was sure about is identity, that time. His name was Soren. (Requested by a friend)


**All hail to the king**

When Almedha spoke to Soren, the mage didn't really think anything of it; it was certainly strange that she had wanted specifically him, but in the end he didn't believe Almedha was a very sane person, so he just assumed she had to satisfy some kind of instinct of hers.

If he had known what would have happened next, he would have avoided her at all costs.

* * *

She made a speech when they celebrated their victory over the Goddess and nobody was able to guess how much what she was going to say would have changed the situation.

She declared she had found her son, that she was sure about is identity, that time.

His name was Soren.

* * *

Everyone started to look – or better, stare - at the mage; not a word was said.

Soren would have liked to run away from that place, but he couldn't. It was almost like he had been frozen by some sort of spell.

* * *

After that unexpected declaration a great amount of councils were held; all the royalty – as well as other important people - and Soren were attending to them, even though the mage didn't really want to but he was convinced to stay at least until they found out if what Almedha had said was actually the truth.

* * *

Everything seemed to point towards that direction: the fact that he was a Branded, his similarities with Almedha – how didn't they notice it earlier? -, his age.

After not too much time, everyone was sure of it: Soren was Almedha and Ashnard's son.

* * *

Now, however, everyone had to think about what to do with that new discovery.

Almedha had spoken in public and the news travelled across the country like the wind, so it was impossible to keep everything secret.

Daein's people had already expressed their will to continue Ashnard's dynasty, overlooking Soren's role in his downfall in the first place.

* * *

Pelleas, the current king, approved that kind of solution, even though he had already stated that he was going to abdicate regardless of what that improvised assembly would have established.

* * *

The other rulers agreed with that as well: not only Soren was a great strategist, which would have been great for the reconstruction and rebirth of the country, but he would have made diplomatic relationships with the other countries easier.

Naesala and Micaiah were the only people who didn't say anything. Naesala's expression made impossible to understand what he was actually thinking, even though his slightly raised eyebrow gave away his doubts; Micaiah was, instead, preoccupied: was that really the best solution for Daein? To put a person who had worked against the nation and couldn't care less about it on the throne?

* * *

Ike had decided to not say anything on the matter: he didn't own Soren so he wasn't going to make the decision for him, or to influence it in any way.

Even though he would have like for him to stay by his side, he wasn't going to hold him back in case he accepted the throne.

* * *

The coronation of the new king took place a few days later.

* * *

Soren didn't really have a choice: the pressure from the crowd and the rulers – or at least, some of them - was too strong for him to refuse. He was also well aware of the vantage of him becoming king Daein instead of somebody with no ties with the royal family.

* * *

The royal palace had never been so crowded; people had come from every part of Daein to witness the event.

Soren would have been intimidated by that, but Ike was there and that was enough to reassure him.

He still remembered what he said to him the previous day.

* * *

\- It's gonna be difficult, but this is what you chose-, he had said, to reply to Soren's hesitation.

\- I know-, was the only reply Soren had given, tired.

Ike's expression softened, seeing him like that.

\- Don't worry-, he said, then, - I'm sure you'll do great, and besides, you know I'll always be by your side, ready to help you-, he had reassured him.

* * *

Ike always maintained his word, and in fact he followed Soren to Daein with the Greil Mercenaries, so he could have been close to him.

Not everyone, however, had been willing to follow him: to use his own words, Shinon "would have never accepted to start being the new little king's bodyguard", so he left the group – again – and Gatrie followed him – again – since he preferred being a mercenary than being stuck to just one job.

Surprisingly even Oscar didn't leave Crimea: under the queen's request, he came back to the royal army in order to help his countrymen.

* * *

Only Mist, Titania, Rolf and Rhys were left; they would have followed Ike everywhere. There were also Mia, who could have continued his search of a worthy opponent in Daein, and Boyd.

The way he looked at Mist was odd and Soren started to suspect she was the only reason he was even there.

* * *

Soren hated to ask for help or advice, but he had to admit it, Micaiah – who had stayed to help with the reconstruction - was way better than him at handling certain problems he had to deal with every day.

Being a strategist and being a king were two completely different things, now Soren could actually see it.

His opinions often clashed with Micaiah's ones, but they always managed to find a compromise; after all their goal was the wellbeing of the nation, not to win an argument.

* * *

Sometimes he found her staring at him with eyes full of sadness, like she pitied him.

Every time he turned his head to the opposite direction.

* * *

Pelleas had remained there too.

He didn't have any other place to go and Soren couldn't bring himself to send him away.

At first he spent his days at the library - where sometimes he was joined by the king himself – or other less crowded places. With time, however, and probably under Micaiah's influence, he started to be more present at the court, and the more frequent contact with other people changed him: he became way less insecure of himself and his opinions and he wasn't scared anymore to speak with strangers.

His gentle spirit, however, remained the same, and that won the court's affection, even though some time before they utterly despised him.

* * *

Ironically now he was even more loved than the actual king, whose abrasive behaviour wasn't really the best to make people like him, not that Soren really cared that much about that.

* * *

\- You know, if it was for me I would've never made you king-, Naesala stated.

They had just finished a diplomatic meeting – the crow now represented Sanaki's will as Begnion's ambassador – and he and Soren had been left alone in the same place.

\- They say jealousy is a horrendous thing to deal with-, the mage replied, unimpressed: he wasn't the first person who criticized him and surely he wasn't going to be the last.

* * *

As he heard those words, however, Naesala burst into laughter, surprising Soren. For the first time, he seemed sincere.

\- If you really think that I ever wanted the throne, then think again-, he replied.

\- I've been forced, exactly as you, your highness-, he continued, saying the last two words with audible sarcasm.

\- What are you trying to say?-, Soren asked, defensive.

\- Just that even though I didn't want to rule anything, I accepted my responsibilities and I started to do what I thought was best for my people. You should do the same-, Naesala replied, serious.

\- Well, that was all I had to say-, he continued and then he left without giving Soren any time to reply.

* * *

Nobody mentioned that discussion the next time they met.

* * *

Almedha was there too but Soren tried to avoid her, mostly because he found her company too suffocating but also because he was still angry at her for revealing his lineage.

He had projected on her his rage for not being stronger and refusing the throne.

She seemed to have accepted that distance, even though at first she tried to make him change his mind.

She often vanished from the palace for long periods, but it didn't take too long for Soren to understand she was going to Goldoa, to stay with her family which, technically, was also _his_ family.

* * *

Ike was the only person in front of whom Soren showed weakness.

Each day he was more and more tired: he wasn't fit to be a king but he couldn't run away either.

With Ike he could vent, let himself go, which always managed to make him feel a little bit better. Ike was also a great listener – he had always been, for Soren – and he was always able to reassure him.

It'll be better, you're still learning, those were the things he more frequently said and, even though the rational part of Soren didn't want to believe him, in the end he always did.

* * *

They often shared the bed: Soren had never slept much, but since he had become king, the situation had worsened.

But there, in his arms, he felt safe, he felt loved.

* * *

His life might be more difficult, now; Soren might not be the best king, but he would have hold on as long as Ike was still with him.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I got this request long time ago but it took a lot of time for me to actually do it because nowadays I can't stand Ike/Soren or Soren in general, so this is the last thing I'm gonna ever write about this couple.

I also tried to put here some characters' canonical endings too, like Oscar's one or Pelleas' one.


End file.
